


Fish in the sea, you know how I feel

by oftortoises



Series: Collected Askbox Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftortoises/pseuds/oftortoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice fishing trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish in the sea, you know how I feel

“Lestraaaaade, I don’t understand why we’re doing this.”

“Shut up, Sherlock. Some people enjoy this sort of thing. And I happen to be one of them.”

“I don’t see how sitting on a boat in the middle of a lake can be enjoyable. I was hoping there’d be sex sooner.”

Greg chuckled.

“Patience, Sherlock,” he sighed, reaching out to gently stroke the other man’s face.

Sherlock scowled playfully. “Couldn’t we just buy a fish at Tesco and bring it home to cook? Besides, sex on a small motor boat is hardly ideal.”

Greg scrunched up his face. “Can’t you just appreciate the finer things in life? Besides, how long’s it been since you had a break?”

“Not long enough,” Sherlock grumbled. “Besides, why do you even enjoy this? I didn’t expect you to be the fishing type.”

“My da used to take us on trips on the lake,” Greg’s voice was soft, a pleasant smile playing across his lips.

 

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me. And I'm feeling good._


End file.
